Not alone
by DeadSkullB
Summary: A sunny day in Townsville a nine year old homeless Bubbles walks by a streets, two mysterious shadows created from her own following her. Six years later, a fifteen year old Bubble's is back on the opposite side of the road staring into a window the same shadows following her still. Not even when her sisters had left life, she was never alone. (One-shot)


The patter of small feet echoed against the concrete.

It was a sunny day in Townsville and the streets were busy, just as usual. The atmosphere was as it usually was every day, clean, fresh and at peace. Fighting was rare in the city of Townsville and even though the city was full of living technology the roads weren't dirty and homeless were rarely seen outside.

The wind blew through the dirty blond hair, the left side up in a shoulder length pigtail while the left side fell in dirty locks down her shoulder and neck, an inch longer than the pig-tail.

The citizen of Townsville believed they lived in the most beautiful and peaceful town in the United States, most people having forgotten the crime-wave that had struck Townsville almost four years ago. It was as if it had never happened and for the past two years people had forgotten more than just the crime-wave but also the reason why it had stopped at all.

The too short blue dress was torn at the bottom and one of the shoulder-bands had fallen down from its original place. The dress went only to the beginning of her thighs, almost revealing her white panties. She had, that once had been white, grey knee long socks that also was torn. One had fallen down to the ankle while the other was about to follow. The black Mary Janes had long ago lost their shine and the left one's sole had lost its attachments to the shoe and revealed her sock-clad toes when she walked. In her bruised, pale and thin arms a once purple stuffed octopus was clutched tightly, one of the black button eyes had fallen of while the other dangled from a small tread soon to follow. One of the tentacle's was ripped open from stealing the toy back from a stray dog trying to steal it and the hat sown to its head was also broken with a large gap in right on the top. The toy was still smiling.

Blue eyes traveled across the people walking on the other side of the street, everyone not seeing her where she stood all visible int he bright day. She had large blue bags under her bug-like eyes and her eyes were bloodshot from the lose of sleep. She knew that the people saw her, she was very well visible. She also knew they ignored her, thinking that she'd just die soon anyways, just like any other stray nine-year old in the bad districts of Townsville. The believed she was all alone in the world, that the stuffed animal was her only friend. They were wrong.

The shadow the nine-year old blond cast on the pavement grew in size before it split in two, two sets of bug-like eyes opening from the two split shadows. Each shadow took on a new form, one with what looked like a long ponytail behind her and a large rosset tied on top her head with large pink glowing eyes, the other had a spiky haircut with glowing green eyes glaring at the people ignoring the blond. The blue eyed girls shadow remained the two new creatures.

She lifted the octopus to her face and looked at it with a blank face. "They think I'm all alone, don't they, Octi?" she asked all neutral. "But don't listen to what they are saying, Octi." She gave a bright smile and closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, her neck making a cracking noise as she did so. "Bubbles are never alone. They just don't believe us if we'd tell them. Bubbles is never alone..." The last words faded into a whisper.

The shadows flew around her before a shadow clad hand was placed on Bubbles shoulder, moving the blond hair away. Tears streamed down closed blue eyes.

"I'm not alone," Bubbles whispered as she looked down on the ground. "Bubble's isn't alone." Her hand took a hold on one of Octi's tentacle's and the hand fell down to the side, some stuffing falling to the ground from the ripped tentacle. "Bubble's... Bubble's..." A thick lump formed in her throat as she hiccuped, cried and sobbed. "I'm not alone!" she suddenly screamed.

People on the other side of the street turned their eyes and saw the girl run through the empty street on the other side of the road. No one tried to get to the other side and no one seemed to care where the homeless young and forgotten powerpuff was going.

A young girl with red curly hair saw the girl run and grabbed her mommy's skirt and pointed to the blond. "Mommy, look!" she said and asked where the girl was going and if she was going home to take a shower. Her mother said that the girl had no family and was all alone in the world. She asked then why her mother wouldn't help her and her mother only said that the girl would ask help if she wanted it. The curly haired didn't understand but why should she, she was just a three year old girl who had no idea of how cruel the world could be.

Six years later the girl walked the same street, the same age as that blond girl she'd seen those years ago. Somehow she had never forgotten her, her image had been like burned into her mind like a burnmark.

She looked up from the concrete, picked the falling backpack up on her shoulders again. In front of a store stood a blond girl, fifteen maybe and stared at the content inside. She had long dirty blond hair, the right side up in a now long pony-tail while the other fell free down her shoulder and back an inch taller than the pony-tail. She had a tight blue strapped shirt that showed of her belly button and a long sleeved fishnet shirt over it that went just as far as the lower shoulders. One of the sleeves were torn as if violently ripped and the hand on the same side was wrapped in bandages with a spiked bracelet and a black fingerless glove. She had puffy military patterned pants on that had fallen off her hips slightly revealing a pair of white panties. She had large brown military boots on her feet that was loosely tied. over her shoulder she had thrown a tight black light blue hoodie the same color as her shirt holding it on place with her hand. Her face was older and more stern but the now nine-year old curly haired girl recognised her directly. It was because of the purple broken stuffed octopus dangling by one tentacle from her gloved hand.

Before she knew it the young girl had walked over to the blond and tilted her head to the side. The blond turned and looked at her with a neutral face for a few second before she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Excuse me," the girl said. "Are you hungry?"

Bubbles blinked in surprise but the octopus occupied hand cupped her stomach and she swallowed. "I..." she started and glanced back at the groceries in the window. "I will manage."

The girl started looking through her backpack and pulled out a lunchbox with three girls on it, superheroines with their own comic book. They were known by all young kids these days and some said that they were actually real once. She opened the lunch box and pulled out a sandwich half eaten with jam. She picked it up and handed it to Bubbles.

"I've eaten on it but I it is the only one I have left," she said and kept holding the sandwich out towards the former powerpuff.

Bubbles kneeled down and took the sandwich. "Thank you," she said and a faint smile formed on her lips. She looked at the sandwich for a moment before she took a bite, showing slowly. Before long the sandwich was gone and Bubbles smiled at the girl. "What's you name?"

"Carrol. Carrol Nigh."

"Well, Carrol, remind me one day that I owe you a sandwich," Bubbles said and patted Carrol's head. She stood up to leave.

"Wait," Carrol shouted and grabbed Bubble's arm. "What's you name?"

Bubbles blue eyes looked into Carrol's brown ones and she hesitated for a moment before she smiled again, a true smile this time. "Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium."

"Bubbles?" Carrol asked but the blond was already gone. She glanced down on her lunchbox and her eyes fell upon the blond hair girl with her hair in two pigtails. She held a purple octopus stuffed toy in her arms and had a bright smile on her face while her blue eyes shone brightly. She looked at the silhouette of the former and only powerpuff left walk away, her eyes falling on the stuffed animal.

Carrol wasn't sure but for a moment she thought she saw two five year old girl walk beside her, one with auburn red hair in a long pony-tail and the other with short spiky black hair. Both girl held onto Bubbles pants as they walked away, their shadow being only one. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the two other Utonium powerpuffs that she'd heard so much about.

No, Bubble's was right, she was never alone. Not even when her sisters had left life, she was never alone.

* * *

**Okay, I feel so depressed right now... -.-' why is it with me and writing sad one-shots? Especially about the powerpuffs! **

**I don't really know what happened to Buttercup and Blossom but thing something out. Find your own reason for them not being there, for them being dead. I hope you're imagination serves you right :)**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this, I own nothing except for Carrol Nigh. **

**Please review!**


End file.
